In My Element
by CelestialWonder
Summary: A take on the inner thoughts of benders at work. Includes all bending characters.Kind of drabble. First fanfic. Now COMPLETE.
1. Water

**Not really a story line. My take on the inner thoughts of everyones favorite benders. I'll be adding the others. Hopefully. First fanfic...let me know. **

**Disclaimer: Avater and its characters are the property of Nickelodeon. i gain nothing from writting this. **

Katara: Water

In my element I am _grace. _I feel water all about me.

Humid air caresses my skin in its watery embrace.

Standing among the waves I feel the push and pull of the ocean tides.

In the dark of the night the moon shines her light upon me.

I feel my blood respond to the pull of her power.

My element surrounds me in all its grace and majesty.

In a trance my hands rise and move, pushing and pulling and the water around me spins faster and faster.

Faster and faster, water weaves through the air, threading through my hair, tickling my skin, until I am completely surrounded.

There is silence as the liquid flows and dances, filling me with clam thoughts.

Change in stance, the water has become ice.

The air snaps as it freezes and mist crystallizes at the end of every hair, creating musical twinkles as they brush against one another.

The cold is a part of me, right down to my blood.

Eyes open and I am standing within a globe of my own creation, a frozen world, beautiful and haunting all at once.

All is at peace.

I am _grace._

_-_

**please leave reviews as i'd very much appreciate feedback. **


	2. Fire

**My thanks to AvatarAiris and Liooness for being my first reviews. enjoy fire.**

**all reviews welcome**

**Disclaimer: i do not own avatar...**

Zuko: Fire

In my element I am _power._ I can feel the energies of the world.

The sun breaks over the horizon, filling me with heat.

My inner fire rushes through every vein and steams from every pore.

Heat radiates from me, creating waves in the air.

Flames lick along my finger tips, racing down exposed skin.

Colors radiate within the heat; white hot, lighting blue, scorching yellow, burnt orange.

The wind may blow, the flame may flicker, but the power within will continue to give it life.

Energy brought to focus, control, devotion, convergence, direction, to center.

My body moves in precise patterns, nothing is wasted, all has a purpose.

Arms punch out and legs kick forward, fire roars in the morning stillness reaching out to touch the sun, a father to every flame on land.

Dancing between the flames, danger is inherent in every step and leap; adrenaline flows and the heart quickens beating to an unheard drum.

Heat is the life of the world, through my feet it radiates from the lands very core, a hot magma that matches the flow of blood in my veins.

Faster I punch and higher I leap imbued by the heat within the universe, every flickering candle and each burning star.

All is still as the fire roars.

I am _power. _


	3. Earth

**Disclaimer: Avatar and its characters are in no way shape or form mine**

Toph: Earth

I am _strength. _I can feel the beat of the earth.

Whether in darkness or light the stone is the same.

In the earthen walls of the cave nothing can escape notice.

Mountains that stand unmoving will bow before me.

Every step taken echoes the vibrations of the world.

Though blind, I can read every heart beat and see through any lies.

Rocks rumble and slide as mother earth beats her drums.

Bare feet stomp and slide upon the ground, becoming one; stalagmites rooted in stone.

My element protects me, covering every inch of skin, catching every vibration upon the ground, echoing it back.

Arms jerk and twist, the rocks are mine to command, to bend, to control.

Where once they were unmoving now they fly and grow, changing through strength of my will.

Against fire, wind, and rain the stone remains strong sheltering those who seek its protection.

Though its form may crumple the element will stay the same.

The metals buried deep within answer to my whims.

Iron reveals to my hands the secrets of its origins, its journey away from the earth, its passage through fire and water and still it retains stone.

Enduring, unyielding, changing, evolving the rocks and pebbles revolve around me in the air.

The earth is the mother of all living things, its strong arms like those of a mother's embrace, protecting and sheltering against pain.

My world is dark but the earth gave me a way to see.

I am _strength. _

**hope you enjoyed...earth was hard to do. next chapter should be up faster. please review it give me reason to write more :))**


	4. Air

**Ok here's the last one. My thanks to all the people who sent in their reviews. Hope this one is everything you expect. :)) **

**Disclaimer: yeah...no Avatar is in no way mine**

Aang: Air

I am _breath. _I feel the wind in all creatures.

Soaring through the skies, the currents roar in my ears.

Gliding through the infinite heavens, I am free and unfettered.

Feel the thermals to travel faster, dipping and looping in sheer abandon like birds on the wing.

Sun's fire warms my face as I fly among his dancing rays.

The frosty night makes breath visible when dancing under the moon's watchful gaze.

The earth sighs, her wind carrying me ever farther, ever higher, and ever faster.

Amongst the clouds raindrops mist along my brows; tipping each eyelash in liquid crystals while the sun creates rainbows before my eyes.

The wind is everywhere, sweeping across plains and ripping through valleys, all of them calling my name.

To breathe is to feel alive and connected to the world.

Hands whirl in circles gathering the breath and wind of the earth and her people.

It is a dance, spinning and twirling, releasing whirlwinds onto the plains.

Breathing in deep to feel the wind in my lungs, expelling in a rush to fill the lungs of others.

Hovering above the ground, stepping lightly among danger, I walk the thin line that exists between the fury of a storm and the calm of its eye.

The winds whisper their secrets.

I am _breath. _

**Let me know. and thanks again**

**--CelestialWonder :))**


End file.
